Jindiao
(temporarily) (true form) | Gender = Male | Eye color = yellow | Feather colors = Red and dark brown | Scale colors = Red, black, and gold | Clothing = Crimson Buddhist monk robe with metal-studded belt | Other attributes = | Age = | Also known as = | Status = Deceased | Residence = | Occupation = | Affiliation(s) = Jade Tusk (assistant) | Family = | Combat style = Unspecified style of kung fu; uses dark chi | Master(s) = Unknown | Student(s) = The Four Constellations | Series = Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny | First appearance = "Enter the Dragon Master" | Voiced by = }} Jindiao is the main antagonist of the Season 1 first arc in the series Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Biography In The Paws of Destiny One thousand years ago, Jindiao was the original Dragon Master and mentor to the Four Constellations. However, he was consumed with the power of his own golden Hero's Chi, and sought to capture the Wellspring and gain even greater might. His students conspired with Oogway and Bunnidharma to separate his his spirit from his dragon body and trap him within the Spirit Urn. However, Bunnidharma failed to deliver the urn as planned, and the Constellations were forced to sacrifice themselves to stop Jindiao. Cast out of his dragon body, Jindiao was left with a small selection of mortal forms to inhabit, and chose the form of a vulture. Over the course of a thousand years, he sustained himself by feeding on the Chi of other beings. Eventually he became Grand Abbot of the Temple of the Heavenward Plumblossom, playing the part of a benevolent elder while secretly scheming to regain his lost power and more. He eventually gathered a number of lethal followers, led by the dedicated Jade Tusk, and set them to watching over the former hiding place of the Wellspring. Personality Jindiao is very power-hungry, corrupted by his golden chi. He has a deceitful nature under the disguise of a Grand Abbot. He dislikes failure, as he is angered when his followers are unsuccessful and cares very little about them. Jindiao seems eager to cause pain or discomfort. However, he will use manipulation or bribery to get his way, as shown when he attempts to get the Pandas to hand over the Four Constellations by offering them conquest. Fighting style and abilities Coming soon! Relationships Coming soon! Clothing Coming soon! Trivia * Jindiao's name translates into English as "golden eagle" ( ).Google Translate - "jindiao"MDBG Chinese Dictionary - "金雕" * Jindiao's character is loosely based on a legendary kung fu master named , who has appeared as a character in many classic kung fu films, notably and . * Having a dragon form as well as a prior connection with the Four Constellations, Jindiao's character is a reference to the ( ), a significant figure in Chinese religion and mythology. It is also referred to as the Yellow Dragon of the Center, as it represents the Earth element in the , with the each representing the other elements of Water, Fire, Metal, and Wood. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Jindiao Opens the Cave - Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny (2018)| Demonic Interruption - Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny (2018)| Official_Trailer_KUNG_FU_PANDA_THE_PAWS_OF_DESTINY|Jindiao featured in the official trailer for Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles